The Kitsune Princess
by Lightdark-apparition
Summary: Kurama gets a project at school saying he needs to learn about an orphan girl. The orphan tells me stuff and more. She tells him about a man who hurt her shoulder the night before. She also tells Kurama that the man said he'll be back for her.
1. The Project

Chapter 1: The project

(Kurama's POV)

As I waited for my project to be assigned to me in school, I thought about the Dark Tournament. It has only been a month since that happened. Then the thought about Karasu came to my head. He was dead so I didn't have to worry about him. All my opponents I fought are dead expect Touya. When I started to think what if Karasu didn't die. I got bad images in my head. All I know is he would come after me. I then felt something hit my head. I turned around and the teacher was looking at me.

"Day dreaming Mr. Minamino?" he asked me.

I answered, "No. Just thinking about the project."

"Alright then listen," said the teacher as he walked up to the front of the class. "As you know, we will be going to an orphan age. You each with be assigned a child and learn about them. Ask them their favorite hobbies, likes and dislikes, and maybe ask about their past if it's not to painful for them. You will then write a paper about what you learned. This might take some of you a long time so this is due in one month. We will be going to the orphan age everyday until the project is due. Now go out to the buses." I decided to bring my school bag along so I would have enough paper and be organized. I walked out of the school into the school bus, a bunch of girls asked if I would sit next to them. When I got on the bus, I told the girls I would like to sit by myself. I found a seat in the back near a window. I sat there and looked out the window.

Soon the bus started to move. As I looked out the window, I thought I saw Karasu outside. I must may been to tired from the battle with him that I keep thinking about him. I want to forget him and soon. Next thing I knew I would have nightmares about him. Then the teacher started to talk more about the project. "You can decide if you want to work in a group or alone. However, if you have a group and one person messes up, the whole group fails. When we get to the orphan age, the manager will tell you what to do? Mr. Minamino, you still thinking about the project?" I then snapped out of my thoughts and answered yes. The teacher said I would have a special orphan then. I wonder what he meant by that.

We arrived after the teacher made said that. We all got out and a bunch of girls asked if I would work with them. I said I would like to work alone however, maybe on the next project I said I would work with them. They all giggled and walked away. I followed behind them. We walked into the orphan age and a woman greeted us. She welcomed us and she said she hoped we would have a good time. Then she took us to a room with a bunch of kids. They were all in nice clothes and had nice things. They all seemed happy. The teacher then went up to the woman and whispered something to her. She looked at me and nod.

"Alright, everyone except Shuichi Minamino, go find a orphan. Shuichi, follow Ms. Turned please," said the teacher. I watched my class mates find a orphan. I looked at the woman and followed her to upstairs.

"What are you interested in?" she asked me.

I answered, "Mainly flowers however, I read a lot. Why?"

"This orphan is special. She knows a lot on foxes and demon. She also likes flowers like you. Please be patient with her. Last night, she went through a horrible experience," said Ms. Turner.

"What happened?"

"You ask her that. She won't tell any of us what happen. Here we are," said Ms. Turner. She opens the door and it's dark inside. We then heard a voice say 'Who is it? Why are you here?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it's short.


	2. Meeting Kitsune

Chapter 2: Meeting Kitsune

(Still Kurama's POV)

"This is Shuichi Minamino. He's here to write a report about you," said Ms. Turner.

The voice said, "Tell him to go and find one of the orphans down stairs. I would not like to talk about my past."

"But Kitsune, he likes plants and he reads a lot," said Ms. Turner.

The voice asked "Ready? Ask him if he knows about demons?"

"I do," I answered. Then I saw a girl came out of the dark. She had blue hair with green highlights. Her eyes were purple and she looked at my height. She wore a black cape which covered her shoulders and neck, jean like wrap skirt, and t-shirt with a fox on it. I then noticed there were blood on her arms which wasn't hiding in the cape. She also looked about my age.

The orphan said "Welcome Shuichi Minamino. My name is Kitsune. Please come in but don't mind the mess if I turn on the lights. Ms. Turner, you may leave. I won't harm Shuichi Minamino unless he harms me. However, he looks like a nice guy." Ms. Turner left and Kitsune turned on the lights. I saw a room with blood all over the right side of the room. Besides the blood there was a small bed and little closet on the right side. The left side had a small desk and on the wall between the left and right walls, was a normal sized window.

"Sorry about the mess. I was attacked last night and I haven't gotten the chance to clean up. If you want to throw up, go right ahead," said Kitsune.

I said, 'No; I don't need to throw up." Truth was I was use to it. After the matches in the Dark Tournament and from other battles I had, I was use to it. I couldn't tell her that though. She might think I'm weird or she might figure out I'm a demon.

"Kitsune, Ms. Turner said you are a special child. What did she mean by that," I said as I took out a piece of paper, pencil, and a book to write on from my bag.

She answered, "You can use my little desk, which doesn't have blood, to write on. I'll go get us some chair which doesn't have blood." She walked to her closet and pulled out one chair. She walked over to me said me to come over to the desk. She placed the chair down she had and pulled the one from hr desk out. She told me to go ahead and sit there. I walked over to the desk and sat in that chair. Kitsune sat in the chair next to me.

"Okay, the reason Ms, Turner calls me special is all my five senses are better than normal people," said Kitsune. "I could hear you from down stairs and the door was closed." I wrote that down. She was like a fox also however, she didn't have a sixth sense. Wait, she might but she's not telling me.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Not really. All I do is read, write or go to the forest to practice with my quarter stick."

"Are you allowed to leave?"

"Yes; however, I must have a signed paper saying I can or the police would bring me back."

"How offend do you get to practice with your quarter stick?"

"I go to the forest everyday expect some days."

"What kind of things do you like or dislike"

"I don't like anything except my quarter stick. No ones ever came near me except for you. Why is that?"

"I have a project to do and you seem like a nice person."

"That's what everyone says however, they get to know me to well and end up hurt. I will never forgive myself for those times even though I did nothing bad." I looked in her face and she looked like she was going to cry. However, a tears didn't go down her face. Then we heard a knock on the door. We both looked and we saw my teacher. He came to tell me it was time to leave. I got all my notes I took today and out it in my bag. I say god-bye to Kitsune and got up. She said wait before me and my teacher walked out the door. She asked if I could stay longer. I looked at the teacher. He was thinking hard about this. I could tell my his eyes.

"I'm sorry, he can't stay however, you may ask if you can come with us back to school. I can tell you and Shuichi have become good friends," said the teacher.

(Kitsune's POV)

I was happy to hear what Shuichi's teacher said I could do. I told him to talk to Ms. Turner. He nod and left the room. I couldn't wait if Ms. Turner said yes. Oh no! I forgot I had to go to the doctor's today. Shot! I finally met a friend after a long time and I have to go see the doctor. Maybe I can schedule it after Shuichi's done in school. I walked out of my blooded room and walked down to talk to Ms. Turner. Using my ears, I could hear Ms. Turner and Shuichi's teacher talking about it. I walk down the stairs and see Ms. Turner and they see me. They turn and look at me.

Ms. Turner said, "Kitsune-"

"I know what you're going to say. I can't go because I have a doctor's appointment. I understand," I said walking away.

"No Kitsune, you can come however, you need to wear a school uniform. I ask one for you when we went there," said Shuichi's teacher. "And Ms. Turner will call the doctor about your appointment. Today's Saturday so we get out early. Shuichi probably can take you to the doctor's and bring you back here."

"I'll do it," said a voice from a shadow. It was Shuichi and I guess he was standing there the whole time. I didn't even hear him. I ran up to him and hugged him. I looked up at his face and he smiled at me. I almost blush however, I held it back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you like about Kurama and Kitsune? Do you think they are a good pair? I do however, I need your opinions too. Please review and tell me.


	3. School

Chapter 3: School

(Still Kitsune's POV)

I was done hugging Shuichi and looked at Ms. Turner.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked. Ms. Turner nod and told me to go have a good time. I nod and Ms. Turner went to write my note. She came back minutes later with my note. She handed it to me and I put it in my pocket. I than ran to the closet and put on my shoes. Shuichi walked out of the orphan age and to the bus. I followed behind him. When we walked out, I got looks from Shuichi's classmates. I was about to go back into the orphan age until Shuichi put his hand on my left shoulder and told me not to be scared. I nod and followed Shuichi onto the bus. I got more glares from people then. I followed Shuichi to the back of the bus. He told me to sit down and I did. I sat down and Shuichi sat next to me. I was a little embarrassed because everyone was looking at me and the girls looked like they were going to kill me. I guess Shuichi is popular.

Soon the bus started moving. I looked at the window, not wanting to look at Shuichi. He's a nice guy and all however, I couldn't stand the girls giving me the 'I'll going to kill you' looks. Plus I scared because it was my first time in school. Ms. Turner always let me go to the library to learn stuff. There, I grabbed a book for all the main subjects in school: history, science, math and English. I never really like those subjects because they were boring and I always read thick books. Sometimes I got confused. As I looked out the window, I saw a man with black hair and a black suit looking at us. I then sensed the same energy that attacked me last night. He was the one. I wanted to jump out the window and hurt him however, I had a bad shoulder and I knew he could kill me.

We passed him and than stopped at a big building. It was white, had many windows and levels. The teacher said we were here. I looked at Shuichi. He was out of his seat waiting for me. I got out of the seat, walked off the bus and followed Shuichi. The teacher asked Shuichi if he could take me to the office. Shuichi said sure and started walking another direction when we walked into the school. He told me to follow him and I did. I walked right behind him. I really didn't want him looking at me. As we walked to the office, he showed me other places like the lockers, classes, and other places.

We finally reached the office. We walked in there and someone asked "Can I help you?"

"Yes; Mr. Tagiro asked if Kitsune could have a school uniform," said Shuichi.

"Is she enrolling into this school?" asked the person.

I answered, "No; I'm only coming here for a month to see if I like the school or not (author's note: she's lying in case you didn't know. She'll lie until she stops talking to the person). If I like it, I'll enroll and if not, I'll stay home schooled."

"All right," said the person handing me a red uniform. She told me to go change into it. I didn't know how to put it on though. I guess I could try. Shuichi and I walked out of the office and to a girl's restroom (author's note: not Kurama DIDN'T go in. He waited outside). I walked in there, went into a stall, and put the uniform on. I took off my cape and hung it on a rack in there. I took off my wrap skirt and placed it on the rack with my cape. I then put the new red skirt on. It was short skirt! I abhor (means dislike) short skirts however, made to put it on. I wish I had some short to put under it. I then took off my t-shirt and put the white shirt on. I than put the red jacket on and tied the red neckerchief (the thing that is under the sailor collar). I then picked up my other clothes, walked out of the stall and outside. Shuichi told me I could put my stuff in his locker. He then told me I would need to put on other type of shoes. He walked toward the lockers and I followed behind him. When we were at the lockers, he told me to hand him my clothes and he would put them in his locker. Then he asked me if I got up on the shoes on the bench. I said yes and he told me to hand him my shoes when I was done. I walked over to the bench and put on the shoes. They fit just right. I then walked over to Shuichi and gave him my other shoes. He put those away and then he told me a looked nice. I blushed at that compliment.

"You really you go to class?" asked Shuichi. I nod and followed him to class. When we arrived, I got bad glares from the girls. Mr. Tagiro told me to go and sit in the desk next to Shuichi's. Shuichi walked to hid desk and I sat in the one next to his desk. Then the teacher began the lesson. I didn't understand it. I think he was speaking Japanese. I only understand English.

The bell rang and we left the classroom. That was boring. I wonder how Shuichi would stay awake. I'm surprised I did fall asleep. I got up from my seat and followed Shuichi out of the room. I then asked him if school was over and if I could change back into my normal clothes. He told me school was over and I could change back into my normal clothes. We walked to his lock and I got my normal clothes and shoes. I ran to the restroom to change. Finally I could get out of these clothes. I quickly changed and ran back out where Shuichi was. I sat down on a bench and put my normal shoes on. Then Shuichi put my uniform in his locker. Shuichi was so nice and cute. What?! I didn't just call him 'cute'! I think I'm going crazy. He probably has a girlfriend. I would be surprised if he didn't. We started to walk to school gate until a boy came up to us.

"Shuichi, it's horrible. I lost the key to the gym equipment. I was walking around the back of the school and then I dropped it some how," said the boy. "Can you help me look for it?"

"Sure. Kitsune, please stay here. I'll only be a moment," said Shuichi. I looked at the boy. He had glasses, brown eyes and hair, and same uniform as Shuichi. I then sensed something evil inside of him. Man, I love to be able to sense things normal humans can't.

I said, "Shuichi, maybe I should accompany you."

"No; I'll be fine. I just got to go find a key," said Shuichi walking away with the boy. When they were out of sight, I walked over to a tree and climbed it. I climbed to the top, which was near the roof of the school, and jumped. I grabbed the fence on the roof and climbed that too. I got to the top of that and jumped onto the roof. I started walking around the top seeing if I could spot Shuichi. I wasn't stocking him, I was watching him. I sensed something evil in the boy he was with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I'll leave it there. Guess what will happen next. What does Kitsune sense in the other boy?


	4. The Hospital

Chapter 4: T the hospital

(Kurama's POV)

As I walked with Tiala, he stopped in the back of the school. I asked him where he dropped the key and he just laughed. "You're a fool, Shuichi. That was an act to get you away from that bitch and get my revenge on you."

"What did I do?" I asked. "And Kitsune is not a bitch."

"You act so perfect. I'm sick of it!" yelled Tiala. "Not any more. You won't leave until you can barely walk." Then I felt two people grab my arms. I looked behind me and saw two boys. They had orange hair and eyes. They looked like twins. Then another guy came and pushed down on my shoulders. I was on my knees on the ground He was strong.

(Kitsune's POV)

As I watched the boys, I was getting pissed inside. They called me a bitch. They would pay for that. I climbed the fence on the roof, jumped and landed in a tree close to where Shuichi was. I waited until the right moment to attack. I watched as the boy with glasses was about to punched Shuichi. I then knew that was the sign to go. "Four eyes leave Shuichi alone and fight me!" He looked around and I then jumped out of the tree.

"What!" he said in a pissed tone.

I said, "You scared to fight a bitch?"

"No," he said as he attacked me. I had to get one of the boys to get go of Shuichi so he could get out of here and leave them to me. I love to fight. The boys chased me around and fell after awhile because he was tired. With that advantage, I ran over to the boys who held Shuichi and slapped them. With that, Shuichi got up and looked at me.

"Thank you, Kitsune," he said. I then felt a pair of strong arms got around my body and picked me up off the ground. It was the strong boy. Crap! I was trapped and couldn't move. Then he squeezed my body tightly and my should wound started to bleed again. Then four eyes got up and walked over to us. I told Shuichi to go. He said he would stay however; I looked at him and ordered him to go. Shuichi went to the tree and watched. By then, four eyes was in front of me and the bastard holding me.

"So you decided to try and stop us from hurting Shuichi. Huh bitch," he said and as punched me in the face. Then I guess he noticed my shoulder wound because he told the bastard, who was holding me, to put me down and hold my left arm. The bastard did and the bitch started kicking my shoulder wound. I tried not to cry but it hurt so much. I screamed in pain after five seconds. I would tell Shuichi was about to help me but I said no. I needed to handle this on my now. I then kicked the bastard holding me. He let me go and I attacked four eyes. I punched him in the face with my left arm. He fell to the ground and I did too. Blood was coming out f my arm. Shuichi ran over to me.

"Are you alright Kitsune?" asked Shuichi. I nod my head slowly. "Why didn't you want me to help you?"

"I was afraid you would get hurt because of me," I answered. That was half the reason. The other reason was because I liked him even though I knew he wouldn't like me.

"I think that's half the reason. I can tell by your voice. What's the other reason Kitsune?"

"………." I couldn't answer. I didn't want to tell Shuichi how I felt. I was afraid to lose a good friend like him. Shuichi is calm, caring, smart and cute. But he probably gets that everyday.

Shuichi said, "Kitsune, please answer me."

"I-I-I…l-l-like….y-y-you," I said scared.

"I'm not surprised. I thought that was the reason. It's okay Kitsune, I understand," said Shuichi. What just happened? Did he say it was okay?

"What about your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one."

"I'm surprised. I think you have your own fan club."

"Yes I do. I really don't like it though." I then tried to get up and I did however; I was weak from blood lose. "We better get you to the hospital. Put you good arm around my-"

"No; I'll be fine" I said was I walked away. However, I then fainted.

(Kurama's POV)

What happened to her? I guess she fainted from blood lose. Oh well, I'll have to carry her then. I walked over to her and picked her up. I turned her right shoulder so it was on the outside and her left shoulder was on the inside. I put my left hand over her knees and walked walking to the hospital. I didn't care if anyone saw us like this. Kitsune needed help right away.

I soon arrived at the hospital. I went up to the desk and told them Kitsune had an appointment. The nurse came from behind the desk and took Kitsune from me. She asked if I could wait in the waiting room. I said yes, the nurse walked away, and I waited. Then I decided to look at a magazine since I left my bag at school thanks to Tiala. He would have suffered if I was Youko Kurama. He would now if Kitsune died. The nurse then came out.

"What happen to Kitsune?" she asked me. I explained everything that happened to the nurse. "Well, from what you told me, Kitsune might not live unless we give her a blood transfusion. However, we don't have anyone who has to same blood type as her."

I said, "Use my blood. I owe her for saving me."

"What's your blood type?" asked the nurse.

"I'm type A (Author's note: I really don't know. I tried to look at his profile but it didn't say anything)," I answered.

"She's type A too. You sure you want to do this Shuichi?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay then. Please follow me," said the nurse. I followed the nurse into a room with two beds. Kitsune was on the bed near the window. She had bandages around her chest though. However, her arms had not bandages. I sat on the other bed. I took off my jacket and shirt so the nurse could put the tourniquet on my right arm later. Then she made sure there were no holes in the bag. She told me to lie down. She put the needle in my arm and my arm started to bleed. The nurse quickly put the tourniquet on and the transfusion began. I looked at Kitsune. I prayed she would survive. Then all the sudden, I feel asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Kitsune and Kurama. I feel bad for them. How do you think Kurama reacted, on the inside, when Kitsune told him that she liked him?


	5. No More Lies

Chapter 5: No More Lies

(Kurama's POV)

I woke and looked at Kitsune. She was still asleep without the tourniquet on. I turned my head and looked at the ceiling. _Why did it have to happen to her? I could have fought off Tiala by myself however, she had to get involved. Now she's hurt and might not make it. _I thought to myself for a while. Then the nurse came in.

"Shuichi, are you okay?" asked the nurse.

I answered, "Yes; I need to go call my mother though. Please watch Kitsune for me." I left the room and went to call my mother. I still had my shirt off. The phone was right next to the room.

(Kitsune's POV; Author's Note: Kitsune is dreaming at first)

_I was walking in a dark forest. It was so dark you couldn't see a thing almost. I walked deeper in the forest and then I saw a man with long black hair and violet eyes. The man also had a mask over his mouth. He was the guy that attacked me and gave me my should injury. He smiled and walked over to me._

"_Stay way," I said backing away. Then I found a think, long stick and picked it up. I decided to pretend to use it as my quarter stick since I didn't have my own with me._

_The man said, "Don't be afraid, my dear."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I want the kitsune princess."_

"_Who is that?"_

"_She was the ruler of all the kitsune demons in Makai."_

"_Isn't she in Makai then?"_

"_No she isn't. She's inside of you. You are her and she is you. She was killed but not her soul."_

"_You're not making any sense! How can I be the kitsune princess if I'm human?" _

"_You are not human. You have a human form but that doesn't mean you are human. You have great powers. Join me and I'll help you."_

"_HELL NO!" I then decided to attack but this man was quick. I was about to hit him with the stick and he disappeared. Then I heard a voice coming from behind me._

"_I'll have you soon my pet." Then I elbow the man in the stomach. He back away._

"_LISTEN! I'M NOT THIS PRINCESS YOU ARE LOOKING FOR! AND IF I WAS, I WON'T GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!"_

"_Fine; however, you will be mine one way or another."_

I woke up with sweat all over my face. It was just a dream but what did it mean. I look around and saw someone sitting next to me.

"Kitsune, you're awake," she said.

"Where am I and where is Shuichi?" I asked trying to sit up.

"He went to call his mother and you're at the hospital."

"What time is it and what happened? Last thing I remember is fainting for blood lose at Shuichi's school."

"Shuichi carried you here and we have you a blood transfusion. Shuichi gave you some of his blood because you might have not made it."

"HE WHAT!" I asked in surprise and angrier. I was surprised that he gave me some of his blood however; I'm angry because _I _would have survived that but I don't know how. The person in my dream said the kitsune princess is inside of me. I don't understand how and when she got there. Then someone walked into the room. It was Shuichi with his shirt off. I would have turned my head but my head wouldn't move. Shuichi walked over to me.

"How are you feeling, Kitsune?" he asked me.

"Fine; thank you Shuichi," I said.

"For what?"

"The blood transfusion."

"Oh, the nurse told you?"

"Yes; nurse, can you please leave? I need to talk to Shuichi about something?" I asked the nurse.

"Sure and would you like me to close the door?" she asked.

"Yes please," I said. The nurse left and closed the door. Then Shuichi put his shirt back on.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Kitsune?"

"Tell me the truth Shuichi."

"About what?"

"Yourself. I know you're lying to me. I can smell demon blood and my sixth sense tells me your demon. Plus, when you were carrying me here, I didn't feel a heartbeat."

"How long have you known this?"

"I've had a feeling for a while."

"As you guessed, I'm a demon. I use to be the famous Youko Kurama. However, I was shot by a bounty hunter. I fled to Nigenkai and my spirit combined with an unborn baby of my mother, Shiori Minamino." I was silent. My first friend was a demon and he was probably waiting for the right moment to kill me. I wouldn't allow that.

"I know your plan it won't work."

"What plan?"

"You're planning to kill me right?"

"No. Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're a demon. Demons love to see and taste human flesh and blood."

"Hold on, how do you know what demons like?"

"Stories and I have a feeling."

"Are _you _telling me the truth?"

"Yes." I actually didn't know. My dream said I was the kitsune princess but I know I'm not. I'm a human with no powers just better senses than normal humans. I then felt Shuichi's hand touch my forehead. What was he doing?

"You seem to a slight fever. You should rest some more, Kitsune."

"No; I'm going back to the orphan age now," I said as I stood up. I then put my shirt back on using my left hand and arm.

"I shall company you, said Shuichi.

"No; I'll be fine and besides, why would a demon like you care for someone weak like me?" I said as I grabbed my cape, and started to walk out of the room. I knew I would never forgive myself if Shuichi became weak because of me.

Wasn't that sad? She didn't accept or rejected Kurama. I wonder is she can ever truth Kurama again. Read and find out.


	6. The Visitor

Chapter 6: The Visitor

(Kurama's POV)

I watched as Kitsune left the room. I never expected her to figure out I was a demon. I was going to tell her but when I got to know her more. I followed out of the room behind her. I wanted to explain to her she had nothing to fear about me. She could trust me. I caught up with her and we said nothing. We walked out of the hospital in silence. Then she turned to me.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because you are hurt and I care about you."

"Sure you do." I could tell she really didn't want to believe that. Then she started speaking to me again. "Listen Shuichi or whoever you are, leave me alone."

"I can't because I care about you Kitsune."

"Listen! JUST LEAVE ME A LONE!" Kitsune started to run away. I followed behind her. She kept running until we got to the orphan age. Then she turned around and looked at me before she went into the house. "Shuichi, I told you to leave me alone."

"No," I said as I walked over to her and grabbed both of her wrists with one hand. Then I pushed her against a wall. "Kitsune listen to me, I care about you. I don't care if you are scared of me, I would still care about you even if I die or go back to Makai. In case you don't know what Makai is, it's demon world." Youko had taken over. I could tell because I would never grab a woman's wrist and push them against the wall.

"Shuichi let me go please."

"No; I would have let you go but I won't until you trust me." I looked in her purple eyes and she was scared. Scared that I might do something to her. However, I would never do anything to hurt or harm her. I looked at her purple eyes and her blue hair with green highlights. She looked beautiful. She looked like an angel from heaven. Wait! Why am I thinking these things about her? I don't like her or do I? I then gained control of my body.

"Kitsune, do you trust me yet?"

"…" I then kissed her on her lips. She tried to get out of it but I wouldn't allow that. This kiss I played meant I loved her and she liked me. I should tell her this if she would listen. I broke the kiss and looked at Kitsune.

"Kitsune, I love you."

"You do?" She asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes I do. You're a beautiful creature Kitsune."

"Shuichi…I believe you and I can trust you. I love you too. Sorry for acting like a baka."

"It's alright." I get go of Kitsune's wrist and she hugged me. Then I started to blush. I hugged her back. Then we heard a door open and Ms. Turner was right there watching us. She asked if Kitsune could come in. I said okay if Kitsune was ready to go in. Kitsune nod and went inside.

(Kitsune's POV)

As I walked in, I turned back to Shuichi. I wanted to stay with him however, I couldn't. I followed Ms. Turner in and she closed the door behind me. I now _did_ trust Shuichi and I love him. I walked up to my room and closed the door. I threw my cape on my bed and decided to change my shirt. I walked over to my desk and took out a spaghetti strap shirt. I took my old shirt off and threw it to the bed as well. Then I put my spaghetti strap. I walked over to the bed, picked up my cape and normal shirt, and threw them in the basket next to my closet. I decided to clean up the blood tomorrow. I walked over to my night stand and brought out some bandages. I pulled my spaghetti strap down and put new bandages on my shoulder. After I finished, I pulled my spaghetti strap back on my shoulder. I then walked over to my desk and started to write a love poem for Shuichi. One I wrote was:

_Love is like a rose,_

_Waiting to blossom._

_When two people are in love,_

_The rose blossoms and shines._

_When two people are apart,_

_The rose withers and dies._

_Love is like a rose,_

_Beautiful and colorful._

_Love is red, white and pink when happy,_

_Black and grey when sad._

_However colors can not determine_

_One's love for another._

_Love is like a rose,_

_Comes in all sizes_

_Some short_

_Some tall_

_Short for a little love _

_Tall for strong love_

_Love is like a rose_

_Waiting to blossom._

_Beautiful and colorful_

_Big or small_

_A rose is a rose_

_And love is love._

I smiled when I finished that one. I would give it to Shuichi next time I saw him. I then noticed a rose and note on my desk. I opened the note and red it.

'_Dear Kitsune,_

_This rose doesn't need any water, just you._

_-Shuichi'_

It also had his address and phone number. I smiled and started to giggle a little. Then I heard a huge crash coming from down stairs. I got up from my desk, put the rose on my desk, grabbed my quarter stick out of the corner, and walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs and I saw the other orphans come out of their room. I told them to go back into their room but they didn't. They wanted to help. I signed and said fine however; if they are attacked, they would left immediately. The other orphans nod and walked beside me. We went to Ms. Turner's office door and opened it. There, we saw something horrible. Ms. Turner was on the ground, covered in blood! I asked the other children to hold my quarter stick and they said sure. I walked over to Ms. Turner, bent down and checked her pulse to make sure she was alive somehow or die. There was no pulse. Then a man appeared in front of me and I got off the ground. I ran to the orphans and grabbed my quarter stick. This was the man from the night before and in my dream. I told the orphans to go back to their room however; I saw a bomb tied to their feet. "I wouldn't want to do that. If they leave this room, the bomb will explored and take off their foot." The man said in a threatening voice. I then order them to stay with me. Lucky they haven't moved for the door.

"What do you want and what did you do to Ms. Turner?" I asked getting ready to attack with my quarter stick in front.

"I killed her that's all and I want to you, Kitsune." For once, my body began to shake. Only a little though.

"Why do you want me?"

"I want to kitsune princess and you're the one I've been searching for."

"Kitsune," said one orphan tugging at my skirt, "what is he talking about? What's a kitsune princess?"

"She's the princess of all fox demons," I said as I turned to the orphan. "This man is saying I'm her and I'm not."

"What if you are?" asked another.

"I could kick his ass," I said as I stood up again and turning to the man. I was ready to attack him. I jumped up and attacked the man with my stick. He just stepped aside and I missed. Then I swung the stick at him from the right side and he dodged that! Who is this man? Then I felt someone touch my left shoulder. I quickly hit that hand with my quarter stick. The man didn't back away though. Then I tried ran over to the orphans to protect them however, a brunch of green dots appeared (author's note: remember when Kurama was surrounded by those bombs near the end in his match with Karasu. The bombs came closer to him and he was hurt badly. Yes, I am mad and I saw the uncut version with my friend. We almost cried when we saw that).

"I suggest you don't move, Kitsune. Move and you'll be blown up," said the man.

"I don't care."

"Then if those bombs explore, the ones on the other orphans will too," said this man. I couldn't let that happen. I don't want the others to suffer because of me. I need to get them out of here.

I said, "Let the other orphans out of here and I'll do whatever you want. Please just don't hurt them." Hopefully, this would work.

"Fine," said the man as he snapped his fingers. The bombs around the children feet disappeared. I order them to leave. They left right away. The man walked toward me. When he was in front of his bombs, I attacked him. He didn't have time to dodge. I hit him and he fell to the ground. I hit him a couple more times however, the bombs around me explored and I was hurt badly. I fell to the ground in pain. Blood started to come out everywhere.

"You see, never attack me while I'm down," said the man. "If the orphans were in this room, their feet would have been blown off."

"You leave them out of this. It's me you want, bitch," I said. I only cussed if I was really mad or if I wanted to. One more bomb hit me and I fainted.


	7. The Horrible News

Chapter 7: The Horrible News

(Kurama's POV)

I was in my room brushing my hair and thinking about Kitsune. Maybe I should go see her tomorrow since I don't have any school. I put my hair brush down on my desk and walked out of my room. I was going to make some supper when I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it. It was the child from the orphan age or at least half of them. I looked around and didn't see Kitsune.

"Shuichi-sama, it's horrible. Kitsune was kidnapped," said one of the boys.

I said, "Come on in." Lucky my mother was wasn't home at the moment. The orphans came in and I asked them to go sit in the living. They did as they were told. As they came in, I noticed all the boys wore long jeans and a t-shirt but the shirt had a different design on it. All the girls wore a halter dress but different colors. Then I noticed their shoes were the same. I closed the door, locked it, went into the kitchen, brought out an extra chair, and walked over to the children. "Is everyone here?" I sat down in my chair. The orphans were all on the couch and love seat.

"Yes Shuichi-sama," said one girl.

"How did you find me and how many orphans are there?" I asked.

"Kitsune had your address and phone number on her desk. We went in her room after she was captured to see if she had your address. We found it on her desk," said the girl from before.

The boy from before said, "This is all 16 of us. We will introduce ourselves if you like."

"Yes please and tell how old you are please," I said listening.

The girl from before started. "Watashi wa Uma desu and I'm 12 years old." She had long brown hair that went to her waist and had brown eyes. She wore the colors blue and pink on her dress.

"Watashi wa Inu desu and I'm 12 years old as well," said the boy from before. He had short brown hair and eyes. He had a dragon on his shirt.

I asked, "Inu and Uma, are you two brother and sister?"

"Hai," said Inu. "All of us have a brother or sister here. Let's continue."

"Watashi wa Tora desu and I'm 11," said a girl with blond hair that went to her waist too. I think all the girls have waist length hair and the boys have short. The girl also had blue eyes. She had orange and black strips on her dress.

"Watashi wa Tori desu, 11 years old and I'm Tora's twin brother," said a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a normal white t-shirt.

"Watashi wa Ne desu, and I'm 10 years old," said a girl with waist long black hair and black eyes. She wore a black dress.

"Watashi wa Mi desu, 10 years old and I'm Ne's sister," said a girl that looked like Ne. She had a black dress with a red strips on it.

"So, you and your sibling look alike and are the same age?" I asked.

"Hai," said Ne.

"So only one of you please tell me your age please," I asked.

"Okay," said a boy with short sky blue hair and brown eyes. "Watashi wa U desu and I'm nine years old." She had a shirt with an air plane on it.

"Watashi wa Ushi and I'm U's brother," said another boy that looked like him only with clouds on his shirt.

"Watashi wa Hitsuji desu and I'm eight years old," said a girl with waist long white hair and green eyes. Her dress had a pink butterfly on it.

"Watashi wa Suji desu and I'm Hitsuji's brother," said a boy with short white hair and green eyes. His shirt had an alien on it. I think it was an alien.

"Do all the girls have waist length hair and the boy's have short hair?" I asked. I was about to get confused.

"Hai," said Suji. "You catch on quick.

A girl with green hair and green eyes said, "Watashi was Tatsu desu and I'm 11 years old." Her dress had a green dragon on it.

A boy with brown hair and blue eyes, "Watashi wa Saru desu, I'm eight and I'm Tatsu's younger brother." His shirt had a monkey on the back and front.

A girl with pinkish hair, like mine, and blue eyes said, "Watashi wa Kara desu and I'm 12 years old." Her dress had hearts all over it.

A boy with the same colored hair as Kara but short said, "Watashi wa Kuro desu and I'm Kara's younger brother. I'm 11 years old." His shirt had a 'K' on it.

"Only two more to go, Shuichi-sama," said Uma.

A girl with silver hair and green eyes said, "Watashi wa Lynn desu and I'm 12 as well." Her dress had flowers all over it.

The final one was a boy with short silver hair and green eyes said, "Watashi wa Landreth desu and I'm 12 as well." He had a normal red shirt with nothing on it.

How will I be able to tell Ushi from U and Ne from Mi?" I asked.

"Ushi is taller that U and Mi is wearing a black dress," said Inu.

"Now, how did Kitsune get kidnapped?" I asked.

Kuro said, "We weren't in the room for the last part of the battle but we saw it on the camera. She tricked the man into letting us out of the room and when the man was right in front of her, she attacked the man. However, when the man was on the ground, she started bleeding from nothing. Then she fainted. The man picked her up and jumped out the window." They must not be able to see what it was.

"What did the man look it?"

Tatsu answered, "He had long black hair, I think purple eyes and he wore a black suit and a mask over his face." Karasu kidnapped her! But how can that be? I killed him in the Dark Tournament, didn't I? Those must have been some of his bombs that started to make her bleed. If he harms her any more, I swear I will kill him if he can die.

"Shuichi-sama," said Kara, "this man said Kitsune was the kitsune princess. Do you know who she is?"

"I read stories about her, "I answered. "She was suppose to be the ruler of all fox demons in Makai. Makai is demon world. It is said the palace was attacked and the princess escaped somehow. Then evil found her and try to use her to rule all the fox demon. However, she killed herself to protect them. The legend started her spirit floats around Makai protecting fox demons."

"Then how can Kitsune be the kitsune princess if she is human?" asked Landreth.

I answered, "I don't know. Do you know where they went?"

"No but we found a video in the room he fought Kitsune," said Lynn handing me a tape. I looked at in. I walked over to the VCR and put the tape in. I hit play and walked back to my seat (author's note: I will put what happens in the video in italics). _Karasu's face appears. _I bulge up my fist on the side. Then the orphans tell me that he's the one who kidnapped Kitsune.

_"Hello Kurama. How have you been? Still tired from the Dark Tournament? I hope not. I would like a rematch with you. The winner will get this girl_." A picture of me and Kitsune walking together appeared on the screen_. Then the picture disappeared and Karasu's face appears again. "I know she's someone special to you. I saw you kiss her earlier. If you refuse to come, you forth it and the girl becomes mine. I know you don't want her to become my new pet. Meet me in the woods at ten tonight. Bring the other orphans along to please. I'll be waiting Kurama." Then the video ended._

"Shuichi-sama, why did he call you Kurama?" asked Tori "And what tournament?"

"Kurama is another name for me and it was a fighting tournament I went to," I said as I got up. "I'll be right back." I walked up to my room and closed the door. I went over to my closet and took out the outfit when I first fought Karasu. However, this outfit was neat and not torn like the other one. I took off my old clothes and out that on instead. I put the same shoes on as well. I then walked over to my desk and drank some of the potion Suzuka gave me. I then walked down the stairs with the orphans. I asked them if they were ready when I got to the end of the stairs. They all nod their heads and we set off to find Kitsune.


	8. Talking with the KItsune Princess

Chapter 8: Talking to the Kitsune Princess

(Kitsune's POV and dream. Dream will be in italic)

_I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see or sense anything. When I looked around, I saw nothing but darkness. I really abhorred the dark. Then I sensed someone walking toward me. I thought it was the guy who kidnapped me. I couldn't defend myself with anything except my feet and fist. When the person was in front of me, I found out it wasn't the guy. It was a girl with white fox ears and bushy tail. She had the same color hair and eyes as me. She also wore a Grecian goddess dress. She was bare footed and had sharp claws. I started to back away._

_The girl said in a gentle and sweet voice, "Don't be afraid Kitsune. I won't hurt you."_

_"How do you know my name?" I asked. "Who are you?"_

_"You know who I am Kitsune. I've been with you since you were born," said the girl._

_I looked at her and said, "You're the original kitsune princess, are you not?" _

_"I am."_

_"How can that be?"_

_"Remember the man told you I killed myself in order to save the rest of the kitsunes in Makai. I went to Nigenkai to found a body strong enough to control and have my power. I found you and my spirit went into your body."_

_"Why me?"_

_"Even without my spirit, your normal human sense would be the same as they are now." I was silent. I couldn't believe all this._

_I spoke after a long moment of silence. "What type of powers do you have?"_

_"I-you have the power of creativity." _

"_What would happen if someone used me?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Like forced me into doing stuff I didn't' want to do. Like if they threatened to kill the one I love."_

_"The world would be hell. I better go now." _

_"Why? I still have many questions to ask you." _

_"I know but you must learn them on your own now. Good luck." The kitsune princess began to disappear._

I woke up and found I was in a cage. I was on my knees in a corner of the cage. My hands and feet were tied to the bars behind me. Then I noticed the cage would about the size of a box. I looked at my surroundings outside the cage. It looked like it was an abandon warehouse or something. Then I saw the guy walk into the room. He unlocked the cage, walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I see you're finally awake," he said.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I never told you my name." I looked away. "It's Karasu (author's note: please tell me you figured out the villain before this)."

"Well Karasu, why am I tied like this?"

"So you don't escape from me." I was silent. That was a stupid reason. The cage would probably explore if I tried to escape. Karasu walked over to me, bent down and grabbed my chin. I tried to get out of his grasp but it was to strong. "I suggest you don't struggle Kitsune. I don't want a treasure like you scared or broken."

"How do you know my name?"

Karasu laughed. "I followed you and Kurama around all day today."

"So you're a stalker?"

"No."

"Yes you are." I loved making people angry at me. If they hit or kick me, I could always hit or kick them back. Karasu just laughed again. I was confused, what was he laughing about.

"I know you like to pick fights Kitsune."

"I hardly get into fights." Then I felt another hand go down my left shoulder and down my arm. I started to shack. Karasu pulled his face close and kissed me! How disguising. His kiss was nothing to me. However, Shuichi told me he loved me and I love him back. Where was he right now? I hope he would come in and get Karasu's lips away from mine. I wished someone who would get him away from me. He finally broke the kiss. I was breathing harder than ever. He asked if I like that and I didn't answer. He knew the answer. I don't like him. I love Shuichi. His red long hair and green eyes was beautiful (author's note: I didn't know what word to describe Kurama's eyes and hair). His smile, his calm attitude, his kiss and his body were perfect (author's note: remember Kitsune saw Kurama with his shirt off in the hospital when he walked into the room after he called his mother).

Then Karasu put his hand back on my left shoulder. He then cut my spaghetti strap off that shoulder with his long, sharp nail. What was he doing? He better not be trying to rape me. Even with my hands and feet tied, I would still get him away from me. Then his face came closer to mine and he started to lick my neck. My body started to shack. This is sick and wrong; plus disguising. I asked him to stop but he wouldn't have that he said. Then he continued to lick my neck. NO; stop I tried to yell but my lips wouldn't move for some reason. And I so badly wanted to kick his ass however; I couldn't. I know Karasu can tell I'm scared of him.

"Karasu." He looked up at me.

"What is it my pet?" I really abhor the word 'toy' and 'pet'.

"…"

"What is it my pet?"

"What are you going to do to Shuichi?"

"Oh you mean Kurama. I'll just hurt him badly; that's all. I need someone to make you cooperate."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Destroy Nigenkai and Rei-kai with your powers."

"If you're so strong then why do you need me?"

"I need something to play with after I destroy Rei-kai and Nigenkai." Disturbing thoughts went through my head. Things he could do to me and I couldn't stop it. I'm hoping this was a bad dream and I was ready to wake up. Karasu dropped my chin and cut my other spaghetti strap off my right shoulder. Lucky, I had bandages on my chest so he couldn't see my chest. He cut the back of the shirt and threw it off. Then Karasu looked around the room. One of his bombs had come back.

"Oh, it seams Kurama is here for you and right on time," said Karasu standing up. "I'll be back Kitsune." He walked to the door of the cage, unlocked it, walked out and locked it again.

"Wait Karasu!" I yelled but he didn't hear me guess.

Please don't hate me from this chapter. I know it was bad. I punished myself for writing something so horrible. I hate Karasu yet he tried to just rape my character. Poor Kitsune. I will update soon. Please don't send me flames for this chapter. Kurama comes in the next chapter to save her. The rest of the story is good too except for this one chapter.


	9. The Battle Begins

Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

(Kurama's POV)

The orphans and I were walking toward the woods trying to find Karasu and Kitsune. He had better not have done anything with her. The orphans and I stooped at the orphan age to get Kitsune's quarter stick for her and extra clothes. Landreth was carrying the quarter stick. I looked at all the orphans. They looked scared and ready to fight Karasu. I was ready to. I drank the potion from Suzuka. I drank incase I would need to turn into Youko Kurama, which I hope I won't need to. Then I heard a sound from behind me. I told the kids to get near me and to stay with me. I pulled out a rose from my hair to get ready incase of an attack. The sound got closer. Then Karasu appeared in front of us.

"Kurama, how nice to see you," he said.

I said, "Enough games Karasu. Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The one you kidnapped from the orphan age!"

"She's safe for now. I can lead you to her if you like." Karasu started walking away. I told the orphans to follow me. I didn't trust Karasu. He might be leading us into one of his traps but I wouldn't let Karasu hurt Kitsune any more. If he did anything to her while I wasn't here, I'll kill him again. Kitsune is a treasure I don't want stolen by anyone else. We reach a banded warehouse. The bricks were rusty, broke windows and other things. We walked inside and there, I saw Kitsune on her knees in a cage! Plus her shirt was off! Good thing she had bandages around her chest and right shoulder.

"Karasu, what did you do to her?" I asked in a tone of hatred.

"I just played with her. She didn't have any fun though," said Karasu turning around. I saw he was licking is lips. "You may speak to her before we battle Kurama. I'll even untie her hands." Karasu snapped his finger and I guess Kitsune's hand were untied. I told the orphans to stay there but hand me Kitsune's quarter stick. I told Karasu to unlock the cage. Karasu smiled, walked over to the cage, and I guess unlocked it. He opened the door. I walked over to the cage, walked in it and walked over to Kitsune. Her face lit up. When I got near her and kneeled down, I put her stick on the side; she wrapped her arms around me and started crying. I put my arms around her too but I put my head on top of her head. Then I noticed her feet were still tied. I yelled to Karasu telling him this even though I knew he wouldn't do anything. He told me he said only her hands. I looked at Kitsune's body. Wounds were all over her body. There was even dry blood on her arms.

"Kitsune." Kitsune looked up at me. Her face was full of fear and tears. "What did Karasu do to you?" I could tell she didn't want to say what happened. It might be painful for her to talk about it. Her body started to shack

"Karasu kissed me on my lips, cut my spaghetti strap shirt, licked my neck and grabbed my chin." The sound of her voice, she really didn't want to talk about it. I hugged her a little more tightly. "Before I was captured, he made a bunch of green dots appear. I went to attack him and they exploded. After that, I fainted and I woke up here."

"Don't worry Kitsune. I won't let him do anything else to you." I was telling her the truth. I wouldn't let Karasu do anything else to her. If Karasu does anything else to her, I will show him no mercy. I still will not show him any mercy. Kitsune got something she didn't deserve. She doesn't even know Karasu! From what Kitsune told me, bombs exploded on her but how can she see them? Does she have some sort of power or something? Well her senses are better than normal humans. "Kitsune, how could you see the bombs?"

"……"

"Please tell me Kitsune." I made her eyes meet mine. She was still crying though.

"I'm the kitsune princess of Makai." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was demon like me. Was it because I gave her some of my blood? "I've been the kitsune princess since I was little I guess. Her spirit went into my body when I was born." Now I know why she has better human senses than any other human. I thought something was wrong when she told me she had better human senses than normal humans, and she was human.

"Kitsune-"

"Hurry up Kurama," I heard Karasu say. I didn't want to leave Kitsune but I knew Karasu had to be punished for what he did to her.

"Kitsune, I'll be back." I let go of her but she wouldn't let go of me. I told me she didn't want to be a lone. I told her she wasn't a lone and I'll kick Karasu's ass for her. That cheered her up a little. She let go of me and I walked out. Karasu close the cage and the cage started to go up a little. I could see her though. I told Karasu to put her down but he said it was to keep her safe. Keep her safe from what? The battle and Karasu yes; me no.

"Promise me one thing Karasu," I said even though I knew he wasn't going to keep it.

"Yes," Karasu said.

"Leave Kitsune out of this battle," I said.

"Off the field you mean?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Fine." Karasu then jumped into the air and disappeared. I closed my eyes and tried to smell where he was. I then heard him coming from behind and I jumped out of the way. I then brought out my rose whip and hit him in the arm. Then I heard Kitsune scream. I looked up and I saw her arm was bleeding where I hit Karasu. "If you hurt me, the girl gets hurt too." I couldn't believe this. There was no way I come win now. If I attack Karasu, Kitsune gets hurt as well. I couldn't let her get hurt. I might have to do something just to keep her safe. I know I'll regret it later. I hope I won't have to turn into Youko. Youko would kill Karasu and Kitsune. I'll have to fight the potion back if it takes affect.

Karasu attacked me while I was in thought. I managed to dodge but it was a little late. Karasu threw a bomb at my leg and it hit me. Blood came out and I fell to the ground. I could hear Kitsune scream my human name. I got up off the ground and attacked Karasu. I hit Karasu in the stomach but I forgot if I hit him, Kitsune gets hurt. I full of rage; I have forgotten if I hit Karasu, Kitsune gets hurt in the same spot as I hit him. That low-life bastard. Then I felt like my body was about to change. I held the effects in. If Youko Kurama were released, he'd kill Karasu and Kitsune. However, I can't hold it in for long. Then Karasu attacked me nevertheless, I couldn't dodge. Karasu hit me on my shoulder.

"SHUICHI!" I heard Kitsune cry. Then I heard something else. "Karasu, please stop. You'll kill him if you don't stop."

Karasu looked up at Kitsune and said, "No; not until you agree to be my pet."

"DON'T DO IT KITSUNE!" I yelled. "PLEASE DON'T." I'm sorry Kitsune but I have to transform. I let the potion take effect and I changed into Youko Kurama.


	10. Kitsune's Mouth

Chapter 10: Kitsune's mouth

(Kitsune's POV)

I looked down on the battle and I saw white smoke going around Shuichi. What was going on? Then smoke disappeared and a fox with sliver hair was in Shuichi's spot. Where was Shuichi? What happened to him? Karasu smiled as he saw the fox person. Karasu looked up at me. His evil smile was getting on my last nerve.

"Kitsune, this is Youko Kurama. Your Shuichi is gone," Karasu said. "Youko Kurama, this is Kitsune, Shuichi's love." I didn't believe him about Shuichi being gone. However I looked over at Youko Kurama and I knew he wasn't going to transform back into Shuichi without a fight. Youko looked up at me and smiled.

"So Shuichi transformed to protect that girl?" he asked. "Pathetic. Shuichi has gotten soft."

"No he hasn't," I said.

"Sure; that's what you think. With you up there and in Karasu's grasp; he can't fight very well. I should just kill Karasu and you to end his misery."

"Yeah right you demon jackass," I said. "That's what you think. I can beat you anytime, anywhere."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked me.

I said. "OF COURSE IT'S A CHALLENGE! YOU NEED TO CLEAN OUT THOSE EARS OF YOURS. WHAT ARE YOU!"

"I'm a fox thank you," he said. "I accept your challenge."

"Can you get back to this fight?" asked Karasu.

"Sure," Youko said taking his eyes off me. I watched the battle continue. Karasu told Youko if he hit Karasu, he would hurt me as well. Youko said he already knew. I knew Youko wanted to kill me. I have a big mouth. I get into disagreements all the time with people I don't know. I always managed to win somehow. I saw has Youko summoned a green whip. He hit Karasu in the legs and my legs started hurting. That bastard was trying to kill me. I'm not surprised but I wonder how Shuichi would react to this.

"So you're risking the girl's life to destroy me?" I heard Karasu ask Youko.

"Yes; I'm a cold heart thief of Makai," said Youko.

"Youko couldn't kill me in thousand years. He's too weak," I said.

"You want to bet?" Youko asked walking away from Karasu. I watched him walked over to the orphans! How long have they been here? Youko wouldn't dare hurt them. They're just children.

"Youko, you son of a bitch, you better not hurt them or I'll kicking your fucking ass!" I said in rage. Now I WAS pissed. Now I decided to try and get out of the cage. I crawled over to where Karasu had opened the door before. I grabbed my quarter stick while I was crawling over there. I put my hands on the ropes that tied my ankles together. I was going to get this rope off. Then I thought of another way. I would hurt painfully but who gives a damn care right now? If I don't, that son of a bitch fox demon will kill the orphans. "Karasu, made the ropes explore!"

"What?" he said with a laugh. "You understand it will hurt badly and you wouldn't be able to walk for a long time."

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled. Karasu snapped his fingers and the ropes around my ankles explored. Blood went everywhere. I'm surprised I haven't died for blood loss. I mean, I loss blood the night before, from my fight today, when I saw Karasu again, if Karasu gets hit, I get hit and the ropes. I know Shuichi gave me some of his blood but that won't keep me alive if I keep getting hit. I'm really not normal. I then kicked the corner where Karasu came in earlier. The door opened! I crawled to the end and jumped out and landed next to the orphans. Youko was almost there.

"You are going to have to deal with me if you want to hurt them," I said still in rage.

"Okay," said Youko about to hit me with the whip. Then I saw smoke appeared around Youko. Yes; my plan worked. When Shuichi hugged me and started talking, I could smell a potion. Changing into Youko proves he drank a potion. Soon, Youko changed back to Shuichi and I feel to the ground on my knees. Shuichi got up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Kitsune," he said. I was about to say when I saw Karasu attacking Shuichi from behind. I pushed Shuichi out of the way and Karasu grabbed me by my neck. He jumped back where to where he was before, still holding me by the neck. Karasu's nails were deep in my neck and it hurt like hell. I'm so badly going to kick his ass. I kicked him in the stomach and he dropped me. I started to run toward Kurama and the orphans when the green dots appeared around them. I looked at Karasu and he had a smile on his face.

"You must fight me Kitsune or they will die," said Karasu.

"Fine," I said walking back over to Karasu.

"Kitsune, no!" yelled Shuichi.

"I'll be alright and besides, I can't let my first love get hurt. I'll kick his fucking ass for us both," I said turning to look at Shuichi. When I was in front of Karasu, I felt a pain going through my body.

Guess what is going to happen next. I'm not telling you until the 11 chapter. Thank you are all the reviews.


	11. The New Kitsune

I forgot to tell you when Karasu played with Kitsune, he has his mask off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: The New Kitsune

(Still Kitsune's POV)

As I felt a pain through my body, I looked at my hands and found my nails were growing long and sharp. Then I felt something come out of my head and butt. Then my clothes changed by magic I guess. After five minutes of pain, the pain went away. I out my hands up to my head and felt something on top. Then I turned around and I had a green brushy tail. I looked around and found a mirror. I walked over to the mirror and picked it up. I saw that I had blue ears. My eyes and hair hadn't changed. I looked down to what I was wearing and it was theGrecian goddess dress that the real kitsune princess wore before. Had I become the kitsune princess now? I guess I did. The kitsune princess told me I made the power of creativity. I imagined a BIG water balloon over Karasu's and it would pop when he looked up. I looked up at Karasu, mirror still in my hand.

"Karasu, look up!" I yelled. Karasu looked up and the balloon popped. Water went all over him. I heard the orphans laugh and Shuichi chuckled. I started laughing myself. It was funny to see Karasu fell for a simple trick. Then Karasu's green bombs disappeared.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Karasu.

"Sure I will," I said still laughing. Karasu attacked me and I stopped laughing. I jumped back and did a back flip. I then landed on my feet. Then I thought of Karasu tripping over his feet when he landed. Karasu landed on the ground then tripped. The orphans laughed even harder. Karasu got up and attack the orphans. Then I saw a whip pushed Karasu onto the ground. It was Shuichi's whip. "Thank you Shuichi." I said as I attacked Karasu and kicked him in the mouth. I was getting revenge for what he has done to me and Shuichi. Then I felt something grabbed my ankle. I looked down and an iron claw had grabbed my ankle (author's note: Remember in the end of Karasu and Kurama's match when the mad bomb came up? Before that an iron things grabbed Kurama's ankle. That is what grabbed Kitsune's ankle). Then a bomb appeared. Then the bomb explored. Blood came out of my ankle and went everywhere. I know why I haven't died for blood loss. I have lost some of my human and demon blood each time blood comes out. And I can never run out of demon blood.

I fell the ground and couldn't get up. I don't know why but I couldn't. Karasu got off the ground and walked toward me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think clearly. As Karasu advanced through me, I remembered I left my quarter stick next to the orphans.

"KURO, THROW ME MY STICK," I yelled. Kuro grabbed my stick, tied something to it and threw the stick near me. I grabbed the stick and saw Shuichi's rose on it. That gave me an idea. I put the rose near the top of my quarter stick and imagined a rose staff. A light went on my quarter stick and rose. A minute later my quarter stick had become the staff I imagined in my head. A red glass rose was at the top and the green glass stem had glass thorns too. It looked like a rose. I finally got up and attacked Karasu. I jumped into the air then disappeared. I then attacked Karasu from behind. Karasu saw my attack coming and kicked me in the stomach. I flew back into a box and my staff fell out of my hands. When I reached for my staff, Karasu ran over to me and kicked my staff away from me. Damn that Karasu. Then Karasu kicked me in my face. It hurt worse than hell. Then Karasu grabbed my wrist really fast and pinned me against the wall next to the box. I struggled to get free but nothing worked.

"You try to think of something and I'll blow your head off," said Karasu. Now I was scared. No, I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. Karasu had both of my wrists and if I kicked him in the balls, he probably would blow my wrist off. My body began to shack. I don't know why through. "Are you scared Kitsune?" Karasu asked me. I didn't answer.

"That's none of your business you perverted son of a fucking bitch," I said. Wait, I should watch my language around the orphans? Hell with that. They know why I'm cursing and they won't repeat me. If they do repeat what I say, they know what would happen. I felt Karasu's hand go near my chest. I couldn't take it. I kicked him in the balls. He let go of me and I ran toward my staff. Karasu jumped on my back and I fell to the ground. Then I felt his hand move my hair and then his tongue against my neck. I wonder how Shuichi's taking this. His friend getting played with right in front of him and his friend can't do anything about it. I looked over at Shuichi and he looked pissed.

"GET YOUR FUCKING DEMON HANDS AWAY FROM MYGIRLFRIEND!" yelled Shuichi. Did he just all me his 'girlfriend'? Is he really that mad? I turned my head so I could see Karasu a little. Karasu looked up and did nothing just went back to licking my neck. I wouldn't take it any more. I head butted Karasu and tried to get up however; he was still on my back. My plan was a waste. Karasu then put his arm around my neck and pulled me close to him. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"You've been very bad Kitsune," he said in my ear. My body started to shack again. I was terrified again. I looked over at Shuichi and he wasn't there. I then heard him coming up behind Karasu. "Kitsune, what do you may to say for yourself?"

"I don't have to explain anything to the lights of you. NOW LET ME GO!" I said as I struggled. Karasu laughed and just put his nails on my arm. Then he cut my left arm and I screamed. Karasu just laughed again. I could tell he was enjoying this. Then Karasu stopped laughing and let go of me. I turned around and saw Shuichi had hit Karasu with his whip. I started to run toward my staff and was about to grab it when Karasu call my name. I turned around and saw Karasu's arm around Shuichi's neck. I was about to run over there but then Karasu told me to stop.

"Kitsune, if you don't want your boyfriend to get hurt then surrender yourself to me," said Karasu. I put my head down and started to walk over to Karasu. I couldn't let Shuichi get hurt. Even if it meant I had to be Karasu's pet. I hate the word 'pet'.

"Kitsune, don't give yourself to Karasu," I heard Shuichi say. "Just defeat him." Then I got an idea. I stopped where I was and asked Shuichi a question.

"Shuichi, what is the name of your demon form?" I asked.

"Youko Kurama is the name of my demon form," Shuichi answered. Then white smoke appeared again and Youko appeared. I smiled that my plan worked. Youko put his nails into Karasu's arms and ran when Karasu grabbed his arm. I ran over to my staff and grabbed it. I told Youko to move and he moved. I fired a red blast from my rose staff and it caused a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Karasu wasn't in sight. That perverted son of a fucking bitch got away. He would die next time we meet. Youko changed back into Shuichi but I couldn't change back. Then I thought of how to change back.

"Shuichi, hit me on my head," I said.

"You sure?" asked Shuichi. I nod and Shuichi walked over to me, and hit me on my head. I then transformed back into my human self but kept the clothes I was wearing while I was in my demon form. Karasu had cut my shirt so I would be walking about with only bandages and a skirt on. I then fell to the ground from exhaustion. Then Shuichi and the orphans came over to me. Shuichi picked me up bridal style and I kissed him on the lips. I saw the shock in his eyes but he didn't pull away. He just continued the kiss.


	12. A Night to Remember

Chapter 12: A Night to Remember

(Kurama's POV)

As Kitsune kissed me, I realized I have gotten my treasure back and no one was going to take her away. Kitsune was mine and mine a lone. If some wanted her, they would have to fight me to get her. I broke the kiss because my lungs needed air and so did Kitsune's. She was breathing fast. Her purple eyes looked at my green eyes. I could tell she was tired. I looked at the orphans and they were tired too. The orphans couldn't go back to their house because it's not safe. We could go tell the police about this but Kitsune would have to stay there too. Well, that the only option that works. I know Kitsune would be mad at me but I'll go see her the next day and then I can introduce her to Yusuke and them.

I looked down at Kitsune and she had fallen asleep. The battle with Karasu took a lot out of her. I wasn't tired because I didn't do much. If I had hit Karasu, Kitsune would have gotten hurt too. At least the battle was over. We found out Kitsune was the kitsune princess and I found a lover. I looked at the orphans again and told them to never tell anyone Kitsune was a demon. They nod their heads in agreement.

"Shuichi-sama, what's going to happen now?" asked Tora.

"I'm going to take you to the police station," I said.

"Do we tell them Ms. Turner was killed?" asked Saru.

"Yes but don't tell them about the battle with Karasu," I said. "Let's go." I carried Kitsune and the orphans and I walked out of the ware house. Our walk to the police station was silence. None of us talked a long the whole way. Kitsune made a noise in her sleep every once in a while. I just smiled when she made a noise. It was cute when she did that. Plus she was cute when she was sleeping. I kissed her forehead and she let out a small whimper. _I wonder why she let out a small whimper _I asked myself? Then Kitsune's eyes opened, revealing her purple eyes. "Did you have a nice nap?" I asked.

"No really," she said. "Can you please put my down Shuichi?" I stopped and put her down on the ground. Kitsune tried getting up but her body shock when she tried. I picked her up again and told her to rest some more. Kitsune shock her head and told me she couldn't go back to sleep. She wasn't tired. I knew she was lying but I let her get away with it.

"You should get your rest Kitsune," I said again but Kitsune shook her head again. I wonder why she doesn't want to go to sleep. Was she having nightmares about Karasu? Did Karasu do more to her besides what she told me? Was Kitsune scared to tell me what really happened? I hope she wasn't having nightmares and I think Kitsune told me the truth. But still, I'm worried about my little kitsune princess. Then we reached the police station. Kitsune had a confused look on her face. "I'm going to leave you and the orphans here tonight." I explained to her.

"I don't want to stay here. What if Karasu comes and attacks me again? I'm won't be able to defend myself let alone the orphans too," said Kitsune.

"This is the best place right now. Don't worry, I'll help you tomorrow," I said as we walked into the station. The police looked t us and asked us what happen. Inu told them the whole story and the police nod their heads about them staying. A cop came over to me and took Kitsune out of my arms. Kitsune tried to struggle but she was weak and tired. Then she let out a small cry as the cop put her down in a chair. She wasn't too happy about staying. I sighed and walked out of the police station and headed home. Then I heard a cop call me and headed back toward him. He had Kitsune holding on to his shoulder.

"Please take her with you. She can't stand to see you leave. She started to cry when you left," said the cop. I looked at Kitsune and she was scared. I told the cop she could stay with me and then I picked her up. The cop thanked me and left. "Oh; we're taking the orphans to this address. Please drop off her here tomorrow." The cop turned around and handed me a piece pf paper. Then the cop disappeared into the shadows. I looked at Kitsune and Kitsune looked at me. She was happy to be with me. Then I started to walk home with Kitsune in my arms.

I reached home and quietly opened and closed the door. My mother still wasn't home. She must be running late again. I carried Kitsune up to my room and put her on my bed. Then I got out a sleeping bag from my closet for me to sleep on. Then I thought about what Kitsune was going to wear for bed. We should have went to the old orphan age and got her some clothes. I turned my back to Kitsune for a minute and then when I looked at her, she was in a long green nightgown. "How did you get it that?" I asked.

"I used my powers to teleport it here. All I had to do was think of what I needed from the orphans age and hit myself little in the head," she said. Then I heard a door open down stairs. I looked down the stairs and I saw my mother. I said hello and I would be down in a minute. She said okay; by the time I got back to my room, Kitsune was in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. _She must have used her powers again _I said to myself.

"Can you walk Kitsune?" I asked.

"I think but probably not," said Kitsune as she tried to stand up. She stayed up for a couple seconds then fell. I walked over to Kitsune and picked her up once again. I could tell she was getting tired of this. I walked down stairs, carrying Kitsune and walked into the kitchen where I thought my mother was. She was in there, drinking some water.

"Shuichi, who is this girl?" she asked me. I walked over to the table, pulled a chair out for Kitsune and put her in the chair.

"Mother, this is Kitsune; Kitsune, this is my mother Shiori," I said.

"It's an honor to meet the mother of Shuichi Minamino," Kitsune said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kitsune but why is your name fox?" my mother asked. There was silence between us. That was a good question my mother asked. I never even thought of asking Kitsune that. Then Kitsune spoke up.

"Because I acted like a fox when I was a kid and that is why my name is Kitsune. At first, my parents didn't know what to call me but they saw I acted like a fox," said Kitsune. My mother said okay and then left. Then I picked up Kitsune and I carried her back up to my room. There I set her down on the bed and I sat next to her. She then looked at me with questioning eyes. I then explained she was going to sleep on the bed and I was going to sleep on the floor. "No Shuichi; I'LL sleep on the floor. This is your room and this is YOUR bed," Kitsune said.

"It's okay Kitsune; I don't mind at all," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. Kitsune let out a small cry because she didn't know what was going on but she calm don after a couple seconds. "It's okay Kitsune; you're safe. If Karasu attacks, I'll protect you." Kitsune nod her head a little. Then I put my mouth on her neck and started to kiss it. Then Kitsune wrapped her arms around my neck. Then she fell on her back on the bed. Then Kitsune also started kissing my neck. I stopped kissing Kitsune's neck and looked at Kitsune. Kitsune stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. I didn't want her to feel unsafe around me. "Sorry Kitsune."

"It's alright; I was just a bit…surprised."

"Kitsune, why won't you go to sleep?"

"…Then I went to sleep in your arm before…I saw Karasu's face. I saw him killing you right in front of me and I couldn't do anything. After he was done with you……he came toward me and-"

"What?"

"I woke up then. I didn't want to find out what was going too happened next."

"Would you like me to sleep with you?"

"…I guess if YOU don't mind." I got up and went to my closet. I opened it, found a long, buttoned shirt, and threw it to Kitsune. I then told Kitsune to put it on. Kitsune nod and told me to turn around. Of course, I turned around and took off my shirt. I hope Kitsune wouldn't mind if I slept with my shirt off. I turned back around and saw Kitsune had the shirt on and was blushing? Why was she blushing? Oh, I had my shirt off. I climbed into my bed next to Kitsune and pulled the sheets to the foot of the bed. Kitsune laid near the wall and I laid next to her. I pulled the sheets over us and I put my arm around Kitsune's waist. I wasn't going to let anything take her away from me. I almost lost Kitsune tonight.

Then Kitsune faced me and I noticed the shirt was unbuttoned. I blushed at the sight. It was shocking and surprising at the same time. Her body looked perfect. Then Kitsune wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her chest against mine. Then Kitsune started to kiss my neck again. I put my head on top of her head and fell asleep. I felt Kitsune stop kissing my neck after a while. I guess she feel asleep.

Sorry it took me soooooooooooooo long to update. SOL's was one problem and the other was my history teacher, Mr. Vogel, made us write 75 questions from 15 pages. So five questions for each page and the questions HAD to be multiply choice. And we only had a couple days to do this assignment. On yeah; THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. There are going to be a couple more chapters and then it will end. Don't worry; I have sequels for the story in my mind.


	13. Kitsune's Past

I will tell you about the sequel at the bottom. For now, enjoy chapter 13!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Kitsune's past

(Kitsune's POV)

_I was in a room with my hands and ankles chained to wall. I looked around and saw Shuichi on the ground with his hands tied behind his back. I tied to call out to him but then noticed a cloth in my mouth. Then the door opened and Karasu came in with another person. This person had gray curvedly hair and white skin. The person also wore a blue suit. Karasu came towards me and I tried to get my hands out of the chains. Karasu grabbed my chin and took his look nail and cut my neck a little. "Hello again Kitsune," Karasu said as he let go of my chin. Karasu then went toward Shuichi. The white skinned person had wrapped his fingers around Shuichi. I once again tried to get out of the dam chains but nothing worked. Karasu and the other person laughed. When Karasu was in front of Shuichi, Karasu made a bomb and put it up to Shuichi's heart. The bomb then exploded and I felt tears escape my eyes. Blood went everywhere and Karasu and the other person laughed. I couldn't tell if Shuichi was dead. I pray that he didn't die. The other person threw Shuichi's body to a corner and Karasu came toward me. When Karasu was near me, he took out the cloth from my mouth and started to cut my shirt with his long sharp nail. I tried to wake up but I couldn't. More tears came from my eyes._

_"Karasu, please stop," I said._

_"No; now it's your turn for torture," said Karasu as he finished cutting my shirt. Karasu took my shirt off and threw it to the side. I didn't have bandages on this time; CRAP! Karasu took off his shirt _(author's note: who would want to see Karasu without his shirt on? I sure as hell wouldn't want to see that. If YOU want to see Karasu's chest, please tell me. I need to know if there are any Karasu fans reading this story)_ and wrapped his arms around my neck. Then I felt the chains disappeared and I feel into Karasu's arms. I couldn't move; all I could do is cry. Karasu then started to lick my shoulder and work his way down to my chest. I screamed and Karasu put his lips against mine. Why wasn't I waking up? Was this all reality? I pray not; Shuichi can't be dead. I stopped crying then because I finally able to move my arms and I slapped Karasu dam hard a crossed the face. I tried to get up but failed because my feet were still tied. "That was a naughtily thing you did my little kitsune," said Karasu._

_"I'm sure as hell not your girl. Now let me go!" I yelled._

_"Why would I want to do that my little Kitsune?" asked Karasu. I couldn't think of a reason he would let me go so I gave up. Then I saw what he wanted from me. "I want you Kitsune. With Shuichi dead, there is no one to save you."_

_"You didn't kill Shuichi. He's just knocked out," I said._

_"Oh really," said Karasu. The chains around my ankles disappeared. "Go and see for yourself." I got up and ran over to Shuichi. I picked him up and put him in my arms. Blood was still coming out of his body and it was getting all over me. I put my ear up to his heart and I heard nothing. I lifted my head and checked his pulse. There was no pulse. Tears began to fell again. There was no way Shuichi was dead. Shuichi wouldn't dead. I don't know what my life would be like with Shuichi gone. I then cried Shuichi's name and fell on the ground beside him. Then I felt someone pick me up. I looked at the person and it was Karasu. "Don't worry Kitsune; I'll take care of you now."_

_"Please no Karasu," I said. I knew what he was going to do. I couldn't stop it because I was too weak from Shuichi dieing. Karasu walked out of the room with me still in his arms crying. Before he shut the door I screamed, "SHUICHI!"_

I sat up, with tears coming out of my eyes. I then started to cry. I then felt arms wrapped around me and I struggled to get away. Nevertheless, the arms grabbed me and held me tight. "GET AWAY FROM ME KARASU!" I yelled.

"Kitsune, I not Karasu," said a voice. I turned around to see the person's face and saw Shuichi was holding me. I then cried against his chest like a little kid does to their mother. "Kitsune, what happened?" Shuichi asked. I couldn't answer because I was too scared. The door opened and Shuichi's mother came in the room. She walked over to the bed and asked what happen. "Mother, Kitsune had a nightmare so I got out of bed to comfort her. You may go back to bed mother." Shuichi's mother then left the room. Shuichi said I had a nightmare but it felt so real. But I'm glad Shuichi is alive and right here next to me. I looked outside and it was still dark out a little.

"Shuichi-i-i, I-I-'m s-s-s-s-sor-r-r-r-rry I-I-I-I w-w-w-woke y-y-you u-u-u-up," I stuttered.

"What happened?" Shuichi asked.

"I-I-I-It's t-t-t-t-too h-h-h-hor-r-r-r-rrible t-t-t-t-to t-t-t-talk a-a-a-about," I said.

"Tell me when you ready Kitsune," Shuichi said. I stopped crying and told Shuichi to get me go. Shuichi let go of me and I buttoned my shirt back up. I decided not to get close to Shuichi. I was putting him into to much danger. I don't want him to die because of me. I got off his bed and ran out of his room. My legs healed completely while I was sleeping. I then ran out of the house and toward the old orphan age. I don't know if Shuichi is following me because I'm not going to look back. I ran down an alley and bumped into some guys. I feel to the ground and said sorry to the guys. One guy picked me up by my shirt and threw me against the wall still holding my shirt.

"Sorry isn't good enough," said the guy. "You will have to let me-"

"NOT IN THE SEVEN HELLS!" I yelled.

"She trying to be brave," said another guy.

"That's what I like in a woman," said the guy from before. "Let's bring her with us." I then kicked the guy in the balls and ran away but the other guys grabbed me. One guy's hand was about to pull up my shirt when the guy I kicked ordered him not too. The guy got up and walked over to me. He grabbed my chin and I spit on him. "You're a tough one. I've never seen a girl that acts like this."

"I'm one of a kind," I said. "Now, let me go!"

"No," said the guy. Then Shuichi came around the corner. He looked mad too. I wonder why now? Shuichi attacked the guys but failed sadly. The guy let go of my chin, punched Shuichi in the stomach and Shuichi fell. I cried his name but then I remember this was some what like my dream. The guys, who were holding on to me, started to pull me away from Shuichi. Shuichi get got up and punched the guys who were holding me. I fell to the ground. Then Shuichi punched the guy who grabbed my chin.

"Don't mess with my girl," said Shuichi. Then the guys got up and ran away. Shuichi chuckled and walked over to me. He gave his hand out to me so he could help me up. I got up on my own and was about to run however; Shuichi grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. I struggle to get out of his arms but I couldn't escape. I had no choice; I kicked Shuichi in the shins and ran away. I ran around the corner and saw the orphan age. I ran over to the door and opened it. I ran up stairs to my room. I walked over to my desk and opened the top drawer. I pulled out a locket and opened it. It had two pictures in it: one of my mother and the other one of my father. On the front of the locket, it had a picture of Mike. Then I heard the original Kitsune Princess talking in my head.

_"Kitsune, you did well in your battle with Karasu. You have a long way to go. Kurama will help you the whole way," she said._

"No he won't; I am not going to see him anymore. I can't put him in danger," I said out loud.

_"But you love him Kitsune. Why are you avoiding him; because you don't want to put him into danger? Kitsune, he chose to rescue you. He doesn't want to see you hurt."_

"I know but I've made up my mind. I will not see Shuichi anymore. It may break my heart but my heart will heal."

_"Kitsune, don't do something you'll regret. You love Shuichi and he loves you. When you told him you loved him, he didn't turn you down or anything. He finally returns your love and you just push him away. What are you going to tell him?"_

"I don't what to see him away."

_"Kitsune, you just spent a wonderful night with him and you not just want to forget about that? Do you know all the girls that want to sleep with Shuichi Minamino?"_

"They can now. I think Shuichi will be happier now." I started to cry. I really didn't want to forget Shuichi but it was for the best. Everyone I've gotten close to ended up hurt or dead.

_"Kitsune, tell me about the last person you got close too."_

"How did you know about him?"

_"I'm in your mind Kitsune but I want to hear this story from you."_

"Alright; it all started about two months ago. Another school came to the orphan age to a project on us. Well the person that had me was the cutest guy I ever seen before Shuichi. He had shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes and his name was Mike. Mike asked me about my life and I answered every question. Soon he fell in love with me and I fell in love with him. One night at the orphan age, we had just come back from our date when we heard screaming. I ran up stairs, grabbed my quarter stick, and ran into Ms. Tucker's office with Mike behind me. We found a person was holding a gun to Ms. Turner's head. He told me to put my stick down and come over to him. I did put my stick down and walked over to him. The guy told Mike not to move or he would shoot Ms. Turner. The guy examined me and asked me if I would remove my shirt. The guy was a pervert so that's why he asked me to remove my shirt. I sighed and was about to do it when Mike yelled at me not too.

"The guy gets mad and then points the gun at Mike. I tell him I would remove my shirt if he didn't hurt Mike or Ms. Turner. The guy nod and threw Ms. Turner near Mike. I unbuttoned my shirt all the way and removed it. I didn't care what I had to do but I needed to make sure Mike and Ms. Turner were safe. When I dropped my shirt to the ground, the guy picked it up and threw it to a corner. I didn't have my bandages so all I had was a bra on my top half. The guy licked his lips, pushed me on the ground and got on top of me. I was scared so I screamed and the guy hit me. He was about to kiss me when I saw Mike ran over to the guy and pushed him off me. Mike removed his jacket and told me to put it on. I nod and put the jacket on. Then the guy aims the gun at me and fires. I close my eyes and when I open them, I saw Mike in front of me, with a bullet in his shoulder. I cry and catch Mike's body in my arms. The guy tried to run away but I set down Mike's body and I chase after to guy. I jumped on his back and he fired the gun again. The bullet went into my right leg. I screamed but I still didn't get off the guy's back.

"The police arrive and take the man to jail and Mike and me to the hospital. I stayed in the same room as him for the night. The next day I get out of my bed, put my real clothes on quickly, and looked at Mike. Mike was still asleep. I put a note beside his bed saying I was sorry for what happened to him and that we were through dating. I have never seen him since that day."

_"Kitsune, what makes you think that will happen to Shuichi?"_

"Every year for 5 years, something bad had happened to the person I love."

"Well that won't happen now," I heard a voice say. I turn around and saw Shuichi standing there.

"How long have you been staying there?" I asked. The original Kitsune princess says bye in my head and disappears.

Nice long chapter. Kitsune's had a bad life through. I'm glad the man didn't rape her. Oh yeah, here is the summary and title for my next story.

Title: The Phantom of the Opera

Summary: Kurama's school is doing the play Phantom of the Opera and needs someone to play Christine. Kurama suggests Kitsune's name out of nowhere and they bring her in to sing. Kitsune gets the part but then she finds out there really is a phantom and he's after her! Can Kurama (who plays Raoul) save her before the phantom takes her to his world?


	14. Meeting the Gang

Chapter 14: Meeting the Gang

"Long enough to hear your story about Mike," said Shuichi. "Kitsune, you should forget your past and move on. If you keep this up, you'll never make new friends."

"Or lovers in our case," I said. "I'm sorry Shuichi but I can't let you get hurt." I put my locket on and got up. "Shuichi, please forget about me."

"I'm sorry but I can't Kitsune. Kitsune please, just no being afraid of what happened in the past and come back into the present. I'm a demon and I can protect myself better than humans."

"I know but-"

"Kitsune, I love you and I won't let you go without a fight." Shuichi walked over to me, hug me and kissed me on the lips. I don't know what it was; maybe the kiss or it was Shuichi's words but I did want to stay with him. Shuichi's right; I should leave the past and return to the present. I loved Shuichi and I want to still be with him. I can't live my life being afraid to get close to someone. Shuichi broke the kiss. "Have you changed your mind Kitsune?"

"Yes; I'm stay with you Shuichi. I love you and I can't let my past stop me from falling in love with you."

"Good now, let's go back to my house and get some rest. I'll carry you back if you like."

"No, I'll walk. Please sleep next to me Shuichi," I said.

"Of course," said Shuichi as we walked out of the room together. We walked back to Shuichi's house and went back to his room. He took off his shirt again and I unbuttoned my shirt that Shuichi let me borrow. Shuichi blushed and I giggled. It was funny he was blushing at my chest. Then we went in his bed together and we slept peacefully. I dreamed about me and Shuichi in a flower garden full of all colors of roses. Nothing bad happened this time in my dream (author's note: I know that's a stupid thing to dream about but I couldn't like of anything else. I'm sooooooo sorry for the terrible dream).

I woke up and I looked around to find a clock. It was 10:00 in the morning. Shuichi woke up and looked at me. He kissed my forehead and said, "Good morning love."

"Good morning to you to love," I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends today. Is that alright?"

"Yes it is." Shuichi was over to his closet and threw an extra school uniform he had at me. "Why do you wear your school uniform on the weekend?"

"Why not wear it on the weekends?" He asked smiling. That was a good question. He grabbed another uniform and walked toward the door. "I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom. I'll close the door and knock before I come in." Shuichi closed the door and I started to get dressed. I sat on the edge of the bed, put the magenta pants and removed the shirt I slept in. I put on another white shirt, which was in the jacket and finally put on the jacket. I heard a knock on the door. I told Shuichi he may enter. I laughed because we looked like twins with the uniforms. I laughed so hard I almost fell off Shuichi's bed. It was that funny to me.

"Shuichi, we really need to go back to the old orphan age and get me some of MY clothes," I said.

"You look cuter in this though," Shuichi said. I stopped laughing, blushed at Shuichi comment, got off the bed, and walked over to Shuichi. We walked down stairs and Shuichi's mother was down there, having a cup of coffee. "Good morning mother," Shuichi said.

"Good morning Ms. Minamino," I said bowing.

"Good morning Shuichi and Kitsune. Are you alright Kitsune? You gave me quite a scare last night," said Ms. Minamino.

"I'm fine now, thank you. I just had a bad nightmare," I said.

"Shuichi, how long is she staying here?" asked Ms. Minamino.

"She's was just staying for the night mother. I'm going to give her back to the orphan age today," Shuichi said.

"She's an orphan; that's horrible news," said Ms. Minamino. "How long have you been an orphan Kitsune?"

"I don't know but I guess sense I can remember which was a young age. I think I've been there for 13 years," I said. "And being an orphan hasn't been so bad. I got to go to the library to learn stuff. When I'm 18, I'm aloud to go on my own."

"Well, I got to go to work now," said Ms. Minamino leaving the table. She put the cup on the courtier and left the house.

"So Kitsune, what would you like for breakfast?" asked Shuichi.

"I don't know and I don't really care," I answered.

"How about home made French toast sticks?"

"That's fine with me." Shuichi walked into the kitchen and started to make French toast (author notes: KURAMA IS COOKING! KITSUNE IS LUCKY). He was done in like five minutes and we both began to eat. The French toast Shuichi made was good. Then I started to wander what name I should call Shuichi; his demon name or his human name? I was so use to calling him Shuichi; I didn't want to have to call him two different names. I mean, if I called his demon name in front of a human by accident, how would Shuichi reply. "Um Shuichi, what name do I call you; your demon or human name?"

"Which one your ever use to. I really don't care but I would ask if you please not say my demon name in front of someone who was human. Are ready to go to meet my friends?"

"Yes." Shuichi took our plated up and we left the house. We walked down the street and turned. Then we walked up three more blocks and were finally there. Shuichi knocked on the door and we heard yelling inside. "Shuichi, is this the right place?"

"Yes; I'm afraid it is," said Shuichi. Then a guy with black hair and brown eyes answered the door. He wore a white shirt and long blue jeans.

"Yo Kurama, what brings you here and who is the chick with you?" asked the guy.

"Yusuke, can you please get the gang together and meet at my house," Shuichi said. "I'll explain who she is later. Meet us at my house at noon please."

"Alright but what are you going to do with her until then Kurama?" asked the Yusuke guy.

"Nothing; please hurry Yusuke and please call Koenma too," Shuichi said. "See you later."

"Bye Kurama," said the guy shutting the door. Then I asked Kurama what would happen next and he said to wait.

"Shuichi, can we please go to the orphan age and get me my normal clothes?" I asked hoping Shuichi would say yes. Shuichi nod and told me it could kill some time. I smiled and ran ahead of Shuichi. I turned around and Shuichi was just walking slowly behind me. I started running again and we soon got to the orphan age. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I would have to tell the police our stuff was still here and ask them if they could move it to our new home. I ran to my closet and looked at the clothes. I had to choose something good to wear. I choose a surplice blouse and bellbottom jean pants. "Shuichi, don't come in my room!" I yelled.

"Alright Kitsune; I'll wait down here for you," said Shuichi for down stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled. I quickly removed Shuichi's school uniform her gave me and I put on my clothes. Then I grabbed my sandals and put them on. Then I ran down stairs to Shuichi. I looked at him and he was staring at me. I wonder why. "Shuichi, why are you staring at me?"

"Because you look so beautiful," he said. I thank him for the compliment. Then we walked out of the orphan age and walked back to Shuichi's house. We arrived there and went up to his room. There, I found out Shuichi had some of my clothes on his dresser. "Opps; I forgot they were there."

"Sure Shuichi," I said as I tackled him to the floor. We rolled on the ground, me on top of him and then him on top of me. We finally stopped and he was on top of me. We were both breathing hard. I looked at his beautiful green eyes. You could lose your soul to those eyes of his. Then Shuichi kissed on the lips. I, of course, didn't mind. Then Shuichi broke the kiss and rolled over to my right side. Then I faced Shuichi and he was smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around my neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We then kissed again. Man, I'm glad I chose Shuichi.

Then we heard a knock t the window. I get go of Shuichi and stopped kissing him. He get go of me and looked out of the window. There was a short man with black spiked hair looking at us. His eyes were red and he wore all black except for a head band and a scarf. Shuichi and I got off the floor and Shuichi went to open the window. The man jumped in the room and Shuichi closed the window. "Who the hell is the girl, kitsune?" the man asked Shuichi I think. This man had a bad attitude.

"You already guessed her name Hiei. Hiei, this is Kitsune, my koibito; Kitsune, this is Hiei, one of the Reikai Tantei," said Shuichi.

"Nice to meet you Hiei," I said bowing.

"Hn," was all Hiei said to me. He was very rude. "So kitsune, that is way you wanted to have a meeting: to tell us about your girlfriend."

"You wish you demon jackass," I said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" asked Hiei?

"DEMON JACKASS," I repeated myself.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF I'M DEMON!" asked Hiei?

"You youkai has a repulsive (Not Kitsune too. Her and Kurama are using Big words on me and we're out of school -.-; Bad Kitsune) smell."

"For a nigenkai you sure have a big mouth."

"I'm part human!" I said. Well I am half human and half demon. This Hiei guy is getting on my nerves. Maybe I should think of something to happen to him. I looked at Shuichi and in his eyes I saw he didn't want me to do anything to Hiei. I had to respect Shuichi's orders.

"Well Hiei, I was calling everyone here to tell them Kitsune is the kitsune princess of Makai," said Shuichi.

"Is that so? I heard she was powerful however; this weakling wouldn't beat a fly," said Hiei. He did not just insult me. I would show him who's weak but Shuichi told me not too. Then we heard a knock at the door. Shuichi walked out of his room with me and Hiei behind him. Shuichi opened the door and a bunch of people were at the door. I saw Yusuke though. "So you invited everyone kitsune?" Hiei asked Shuichi.

"Yes I did; everyone, please come in," said Shuichi stepping to the side. I stepped to the side too. I looked at everyone as they came in. Behind Yusuke was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink dress. Next was a guy with orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue suit. The next person was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was smoking and she wore long jeans and a t-shirt. Behind her was a girl with blue hair, which was in a high ponytail, and she had pink eyes. She wore a pink kimono. And finally, the last guy had brown hair, brown eyes, the letters j and r on his forehead and he had a pacifier in is mouth. Why did the guy have a pacifier in his mouth?

Shuichi led everyone into his living room and sat down. I sat near Shuichi of course. Then Shuichi started to introduce everyone. "Alright everyone, this is Kitsune, the kitsune princess of Makai. Kitsune, the one you met earlier was Yusuke Urameshi, the leader of Reikai Tantei. The one sitting next to him is his girlfriend Kayko Yukimura. Next is Kuwabara, the one with the orange hair and his older sister Shizuru. And finally, the one with the blue hair is Botan and the one who with the pacifier is Koenma, ruler of Rei-kai."

"Why does Koenma have a pacifier?" I asked.

"That is none of your business," said Koenma.

"Are you really the kitsune princess?" Botan asked.

"Shuichi, can I please show them?" I asked.

"As long as you don't hurt anyone," said Shuichi.

"Alright, can I please have a volunteer?" I asked.

"Pick me," said Kuwabara. I pointed to him and he walked over to me. I asked him if he had any pets. Kuwabara said he had a cat named Eikichi. I said Kuwabara's cat will appear out of Shuichi's hair. "Yeah right; I bet you can't. Urameshi, let's bet; I bet 5000 yen she won't do it."

"I bet 5000 yen she will," said Yusuke.

"Alright, when I snap my fingers, Shuichi, will you please stand up and pull your hair up?" I asked. Shuichi nod and I snapped my fingers. Shuichi stood up and walked over to him. Shuichi pulled his hair up and a cat was there. I heard Kuwabara yelled 'Eikichi' and he ran over to the cat. He took the cat into his arms.

"You owe me 5000 yen Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke jumping out of his seat.

"She really is the kitsune princess," said Koenma. "She has the power of creativity alright. Now Kitsune, do you have six senses?"

"Yes; just asked Shuichi," I said smiling.

"She does Koenma,' said Shuichi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave it right there but I had to update. I hope you like this chapter. This is not the end of the story. The next chapter might be and then I will work on the sequel.


	15. It's Just Beginning

Chapter 15: It's just beginning

"I don't owe you shit Urameshi," I heard Kuwabara say.

"You owe my 5000 yen Kuwabara," said Yusuke. Kuwabara talked Yusuke and they were on the floor, fighting. I giggled and everyone one else laughed even Shuichi. I had never seen Shuichi laugh before. I was a cute sight to see.

"Also everyone," Shuichi said as he stopped laughing. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Shuichi and everyone else did to. I even looked at him. I wonder what was going on. Then I felt Shuichi wrapped his arm wrapped me and said, "Kitsune is also my koibito." Then he kissed me on my lips in front of everyone.

"I knew it!" yelled Yusuke. "Kurama, you dog." Shuichi broke the kiss and I smiled at him. Yes, I was his koibito and he was my koibito. I won't tell anyone take Shuichi away from me. I looked at everyone and they were looking at us.

"Congratulations Kurama!" yelled Botan and Keiko.

"Good job Kurama," said Koenma.

"Our little Kurama is growing up," said Yusuke as he pretended to cry.

"It's so sad," said Kuwabara pretending to cry as well. Man, it wasn't like we were getting married or something. Soon they stopped.

"Enough of this," said Hiei, "Kitsune, let's fight."

"Shuichi said no and I will not disobey his wishes," I said.

"It's alright Kitsune but take it outside," said Shuichi.

"Kuwabara, let's make another bet. I bet 15000 yen Kitsune will win," said Yusuke.

"I bet 15000 yen the shrimp will win," said Kuwabara. We all walked outside to Shuichi's backyard. I couldn't wait to start. Hiei and I soon started and Hiei wasted no time. He brought out his sword and attacked me. I did a back flip and imagined Hiei falling once he touched the ground. Hiei touched the ground and he soon fell to the ground. Everyone, except Shuichi, started to laugh. I pulled out the rose Shuichi gave me and asked him to throw me my quarter staff. Shuichi threw it to me and I formed my rose staff. I attacked Hiei with it and knocked his sword out of his hands. Then I put the staff up to his neck.

"Do you give up?" I asked. Hiei then kicked my staff out of my ands and punched me in the stomach. "That wasn't very nice." I then imaged a trashcan under Hiei when he jumped and Hiei would jump into it when I attacked him. I attacked Hiei and he jumped. Then a trashcan appeared below his and he fall right into it. Then I put a lip on it. Soon the trashcan fell to the ground and hurt Hiei from the inside. I removed the lip and found on pissed off Hiei. "Give up yet?"

"Not in the seven hells," Hiei said jumping out and beginning to punching me. I blocked all his attacks. Then I kicked him in the back and he fell to the ground face first. Then I put my foot on his head and pushed it into the ground. This was fun. Then Hiei grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to the ground. He grabbed his sword and put it up to my neck. "Never challenge me little girl," he said. He did not just call me 'little girl'. Now that doesn't it. I kicked the sword with my foot and then hugged Hiei. I knew he couldn't stand this. Hiei tried to get out of the hug but he couldn't.

"Shuichi, you won't mind if I kiss him do you?" I asked with a smile.

"Not at all," he said.

"Touch me and I'll send you straight to Hell," Hiei said. I summoned a plant to keep a hold of him and I kissed him on the cheek. "Get me go," he said. "Find I give up." The plants released him and I walked over to my staff. I changed it back into my normal quarter stick and rose.

"Now you owe me 20000 yen Kuwabara," Yusuke said happily.

"I don't owe you shit Urameshi," said Kuwabara as he tackled Yusuke again and started another fight. I laughed and Hiei disappeared. Hiei was strong. Then Shuichi told me I had to go back to the orphan age. I nod and said okay. Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped fighting and looked at us. "She's an orphan?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'm afraid so," said Shuichi.

"It's alright; I'll be able to go on my own in two years," I said happily. We said good bye to our friends and we walked to the new orphan age. I still had my quarter stick in my hands. I was nervous. This was going to be my new home for a while. "Shuichi, will you still come visit me every once in a while?"

"Of course; I'll send every Sunday with you,' he said.

"You don't have to do that," I said. Shuichi turned around and looked at me. We both stopped walking.

"I want too," he said smiling. I smiled back and we started to walk again. Soon we reached the new place. We walked inside and all the other 16 orphans came to greet me. I kneeled down, set my quarter stick to the side, and I hugged them all. I even said I missed then and it was true. Then an adult came out of a room.

"May I help you dear?" she asked. This person had black hair and green eyes.

"Yes; I came from the other orphan age too. My name is Kitsune," I said.

"Oh yes, we were excepting you," said the person. "My name is Ms. Will and who is this person behind you."

"He's my friend Shuichi," I said getting up and grabbing my quarter stick. The orphans then ran over to Shuichi and started hugging him.

"What's that stick you have Kitsune?" asked Ms. Will.

"My quarter stick; Ms. Turner use to always let me go to the forest and practice with it," I said.

"Well you can't have it here. You might hurt someone," said Ms. Will. "And you'll have no time to practice it with all the chores you will be doing."

"Excuse me; what did you say?" I asked.

"You'll have no time to practice it with all the chores you will be doing," Ms. Will repeated. "So that stick needs to go into the trash."

"You can't do that!" yelled Inu.

"Kitsune uses that stick to protect us," said Landreth.

"Kitsune has never had that stick by her side," said Kara.

"Well, here she won't have it," said Ms. Will.

"What if someone attacks us?" I asked.

"Run away," Ms. Will said.

"I will not run away and you can't make me. I have a paper saying I can keep it," I said.

"Where is this paper?" asked Ms. Will.

"Lynn, you still have it?" I asked. Lynn always kept my papers for me. She liked to and she knows I'll lose them.

"Here," said Lynn handing Ms. Will the paper. She looked at it and then shook her head.

Ms. Will said "You still can't have it here. Now, please hand it over to me and-"

"No," I said. "You will not throw away something special to me." I ran out of the orphan age. I ran down the alley and to a banded house and walked in there. I sat down on the floor and looked at my quarter stick. I had permission from the police and she still won't let me keep it. I am not going to run away from a battle. I'm not a coward; I'm the kitsune princess of Makai. I would never run away.

"_Kitsune," said the original kitsune princess._

"What?" I asked.

"_Why did you run away?" she asked._

"You saw and heard everything. You should know why," I said.

"_But Kitsune, you have nowhere else to go."_

"I don't care as long as I don't return there. We have chores and we probably don't do anything else."

"_I know you don't like this but you have to return there. You have nowhere else go to, you have no job, and the police would just bring you back there. Besides, it's only for two years."_

"You're right; will you be there to help me?"

"_Of course; now, let's go back. And you also get to see Shuichi every Sunday."_

"You're right again." I stood up, grabbed me quarter stick, and walked out of the place. I walked back to the orphan age and walked inside. Shuichi, Ms. Will, and the 16 orphans were standing there, looking at me..

"Kitsune, you may keep you quarter stick as long as you don't hit anyone with it," said Ms. Will. I nod in agreement. "You may go young man." She was talking to Shuichi. I walked over to Shuichi and kissed him. Then Ms. Will said, "DON'T KISS HIM KITSUNE!" Why did she yell at me? I kissed Shuichi a lot of times. I broke the kiss and he left. I'm glad he was coming here every Sunday. "Follow me Kitsune," said Ms. Will. I followed her with the 16 orphans behind me. She led me upstairs and turned right. We saw a door and Ms. Will opened it. "You will be sharing a room. Akisame, you have a new room mate." I looked into the room and a girl with red and orange hair was sitting by the window. She looked over to me. She had brown eyes. "Akisame is unable to walk so please help her."

"Why haven't you gotten her a wheel hair then!" I asked and yelled at the same time.

"We can't afford it," she answered.

"BULL SHIT!" I yelled. This person was pissing me off and we just met. I walked into the room and Ms. Will closed the door behind me. I walked over to the girl sitting next to the window. "I'm sorry for yelling and cursing."

"It's alright; you were right. She always says that," said Akisame. "I'm Akisame."

"I'm Kitsune," I said. At that moment, I knew Akisame and I were going to be best friends.

(Author's note: THE END)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I'll leave it there. I'll update the sequel soon as possible. Here is the sequel again in case you didn't catch it the first time. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. I can't name everyone but you know who you are. Thank you so much. This is my first story I have completed out of who knows how many I have on fanfiction. Click my name if you want to read any of my other stories.

Title: The Phantom of the Opera

Summary: Kurama's school is doing the play Phantom of the Opera and needs someone to play Christine. Kurama suggests Kitsune's name out of nowhere and they bring her in to sing. Kitsune gets the part but then she finds out there really is a phantom and he's after her! Can Kurama (who plays Raoul) save her before the phantom takes her to his world?


End file.
